


Untold Secrets

by darshii



Category: Chicago Med, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hospital Romace, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darshii/pseuds/darshii
Summary: Meredith had a life before coming to Seattle that no one knows about.All people know about Connor and his family is what the newspapers tell.But what if there was more....?
Relationships: Connor Rhodes/Meredith Grey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Untold Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is a Chicago Med and Grey's anatomy Crossover.  
> This story starts after The bomb scene at grey's anatomy and at Chicago Med just after Connor returns from Hawaii.  
> We are assuming that the story takes places around Season 1.  
> Hope you guys like and enjoy it!!!!

**_Chicago Med,_ **

Connor was having a difficult day at work. He had just broken up with his girlfriend who was also his soon to be ex-boss.

He never understood how gossip spread so fast at the hospital and on top of that he also had to deal with the sympathetic looks of his colleagues. He couldn't understand what the deal was, Yes he broke up with his girlfriend So What?

"Dr.Rhodes Treatment 2", Maggie called out.

"On it."

Just as he was about to enter Maggie called him,

"Dr.Rhodes I forgot to inform you, there was a call from your sister for you"

Connor frowned, "Claire? Did she say what it was about?"

"Something about a bomb situation at Seattle Grace Hospital and to call back ASAP"

"BOMB?" Connor was shocked hearing the word bomb and started thinking about the worst possible situations.

"Bomb in the hospital?" Dr. Will Halstead commented

"Yes, supposedly it was in a patient's body " Maggie answered

Connor broke out of this trance,

"I gotta go."

\------------

**_Seattle Grace,_ **

Meredith was hospitalized overnight at the orders of Dr.Webber due to her fall after the blast.

All Meredith wanted was to go home. Derek had come to check up on her after his surgery. He looked like he had cried but Meredith care about anyone or anything else at that moment.

She had almost died. And the only people around her were those that she worked with and knew her for only 5 months.

No doubt that they had become very good friends in that time especially her friendship with Cristina but still.

She had all these thoughts in her mind when Dr.Webber entered her room followed by her friends.

"Uhm...Dr.Grey due to your fall and unconsciousness we got a CT Scan had shoed no brain abnormalities " Dr.Webber said,

"As hospital policy we had to contact Ms.Rhodes who is your emergency contact and she said she'll be her on next flight"

"You didn't have to call Claire" Meredith answered.

"It was the hospital policy Dr.Grey" Dr.Webber answered and left the room.

Her friends then bombarded her with questions and all she could think was Claire Rhodes coming to Seattle.


End file.
